Lady Robyne
by Meredythe of Cessura
Summary: Everybody's favorite outlaw tale with a Tortallan Twist.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this chapter except King Jon and the King's Own

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter's short. It sets the scene for the rest of the story. Things are a little confusing. It fits in later.

Prologue

__

Dearest Friends:

It has been too long since I have seen you last. It is nice living here, but I wish I could talk to you. I have things I would like to tell you, but I can't afford to come see you at thins time. Maybe you could come see me, but I think that you also could not afford it. Life here isn't pleasant. It seems that Life doesn't want to be nice to me. I don't know if I can live like this anymore. The days are so long and the nights are too short. I am so alone. I'm going crazy. I need help.'

Your Truest Friend, Merry

Merry gently set down her quill as she thought. _I really do wish I could go see them. There is so much they need to know. I only told them half of it before I had to go. **Things need to change.**_

*** 

__

To King Jonathan of Conte, King of Tortall:

Your Majesty,

I am in dire need of help here on my fief. There is a thief that terrorizes all who pass through the forest to my castle. He steals from the nobility that come to visit me. I have sent my guardsmen and personal soldiers to capture him. They have been unsuccessful on numerous occasions. I am requesting that you send three squads of the King's Own to aid in capturing this thief. Please send them under competent command. I would not want your efforts to be in vain.

Your ever faithful vassal, Baron Abelard of Miran

Abelard set his quill into it's holder._ I wish I knew why this man was plaguing me. I have done **nothing **to deserve this. _


	2. Trouble in the North

Chapter One: Trouble In the North

__

King Jonathan of Tortall's study

King Jonathan of Tortall shuffled through the many papers on his desk. It took him a few moments to find what he wanted. Finally he offered a letter to the former King of Thieves, George Cooper. "I want you to take a look at this," Jonathan told his most trusted friend.

"What is it?" George asked.

"It's from Baron Abelard of Miran," he answered. "He wrote to tell me of a thief on his fief," the King answered. "He claims that this thief robs anyone who passes through. He wants me to send the King's Own to capture this thief."

"Why should you send your men to help him?" George asked. "He's the most annoyin' man this realm's got."

"He claims that his constables and soldiers have tried to capture him, but cannot." Jonathan answered. "Now he wants my men to go in there. I think this may have something to do with the ugly rumors I have heard about. I want some real evidence."

"_Are_ you goin' to send the King's Own?" George asked. 

"No, of course not. That's why I need you. You still have your connections. I need to know if anyone has heard of this mysterious outlaw and where he comes from."

"I can't do that," George answered. "I have obligations. You should ask Myles. He has more connections than I do."

__

Sir Myles of Olau's study

Myles of Olau looked across his desk at Jonathan. "I don't understand what you are trying to tell me," Myles told the king. "Abelard has always had a good reputation. He should be able to take care if this on his own."

"But he can't," Jonathan answered. "That's why he asked for royal aid. I think this has something to do with the rumors you heard. People just don't resort to robbery unless they have to."

"What do you want me to do?" Myles asked.

"I want you to send a man and a few others. They will be disguised as men of the King's own. They will say that they are there to see how much help needs to be sent. They will really try to find out what is wrong and see if Abelard is to blame. I will send a few of the King's own, but I want one of your agents to lead them. This agent should have some military training."

"I know just the right agent," Myles said after a moment's thought. "I don't know if this agent will do it."

"Please try to talk him around," the King of Tortall stated. "I need to know the truth."

****


	3. The Mysterious Outlaw

Disclaimer: I own **all** the characters in this chapter. YAY!!

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Outlaw

__

Forrest Manor

'I don't know if I can live like this anymore. The days are so long and the nights are too short. I am so alone. I'm going crazy. I need help.' 

"Jonnie, Come here," Marianna shouted. 

Her blonde-haired brother peeked around the doorway. "Marianna, what is it?"

"I have a letter from Rob," she answered. "Here, read it."

Jonnie quickly scanned the letter. He looked up. "She's asking us for help. Robyne never needs help. She thinks she can do anything. I can't believe it. Robyne admitted she needs our help. She actually asked--"

"Yes, I know," Marianna interrupted him. "I read it too." Marianna paused. "Well, what do we do? There's no real way for us to help her. We're being watched. Robyne wants us to meet with her this afternoon."

"You will have to go alone," Jonnie said slowly. "The constables are already suspicious of me. They follow me everywhere. I won't let them find Robyne."

__

The Haunted Woods

'I can't believe I actually asked for help. I don't want to drag them into this, but I have no choice, I can turn myself in, but I will never do that. This is too important. I can't give up now.' 

Robyne paced around the clearing, anxiously waiting for Marianna and Jonnie. They had to come. They just-they just had to. She whirled around as she heard a twig snap. Marianna walked through the cover of the trees.

"Jonnie couldn't come," she said, "People are getting suspicious."

"I need help," IRobyne said. "I can't handle this alone. I need to be around people, not trees and birds. I feel so alone."

"I would stay with you," Marianna answered, "but I have my own people to take care of. Just as you take care of your own people. I can't neglect them, neither can Jonnie."

"I know. I just need advice. I'm thinking I should I turn myself in," she stated "I am sick of being an outlaw, and living on the run."

"Do not give up. I have heard rumors that someone may be coming to help you, from the south. I don't know who it is and when they are coming, but they may help."

"How did you hear this?" Robyne asked anxiously. "Did this mysterious person contact you, was it a letter? Can I contact this person?"

"I have to go now. I have been here too long already." Marianna quickly turned around and disappeared into the forest.

And now I am alone, Robyne thought. She walked back to her tree and climbed up. The trees are the only safe place for me these days. The foresters are too dumb to look up. Robyne curled up on the platform and quickly went to sleep.

Robyne slowly awoke as the sun began to dip beneath the horizon. "It's time to go hunting," she told herself. She crawled clumsily down the tree, grabbed her pack and started walking.


	4. Help Comes

Disclaimer: I own some of the characters in this story and some are owned by the glorious Tammy. Figure out which ones are which yourself.

Chapter Three: Help Comes

__

Northern Tortall near the Gallan border 

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan wiped a strand of hair from her sweaty brow. Who knew the north could be so hot! She placed he helmet under her arm and signaled her men to halt. They really weren't her men. They were just under her command.

Keladry, called Kel, looked at her dog, Jump. "Jump, find water," she commanded. As he trotted off, Kel turned to the men of the King's Own. Her friend Dom was their leader. "We should take a break a midday break. We'll rest our mounts until Jump comes back."

Jump bounded back shortly after and led them to a small stream. He was preparing to leap in when Kel shouted: "Jump! Stay out! I don't want a wet dog."

As the men sat down to eat, Kel commanded their attention. "We should arrive in the village before nightfall. We need to talk about our mission before we arrive. I have been trained for this kind of work, but you have not. I trust Raoul that you can do this, but I need to be sure. I don't know how helpful the villagers will be. Nobody needs to you that you have no real purpose. You need to walk with a purpose, talk with a purpose; and act like you have a purpose. Dom, why did my lord send me with the King's Own?" Kel asked suddenly.

"Because he didn't trust anyone also to treat this situation fairly," Dom answered with a grin. Raoul told him to expect this.

"Why was only one squad sent?" Kel asked Abrin, the newest man.

"Because my lord believes that one should be enough," he answered.

Kel continued asking them until she believed that they all had the story straight. They finished eating and mounted up. "Now remember," Kel said. "Be on the look out for anything unusual. I have my griffin feathers for magic, but I need you for everything else. People the wouldn't talk to me, may talk to you." 

Once in the village, Kel went straight for the large manor house. Kel dismounted and handed Hoshi's reign's to her new assistant, Soland. She missed Tobe, but knew that he had a new life as a horse mage and was needed elsewhere. Kel rapped on the broad wooden door. She waited. The door swung open to reveal a small dark-haired young woman.

"I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," she told the woman. "I am here to see Lord Abelard."

"You have the wrong house," the woman replied. "I am Lady Marianna. This is my household. Marianna grabbed her arm. 

"Wait! If you want to see who I think you need to see, come back later. We need to talk."

"Thank you so much," Kel said as she mounted. "You can be sure we'll be back in a few days."

__

Miran Castle

A serving boy motioned for Kel to enter. She took a calming breath and told herself, I am stone. Kel walked into the office and looked at the man behind the desk. She didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. She thought that she would find and crabby old man in a bare study. His study was plush with a lot of color. Abelard was young, only 30 or so. He had short dark brown hair and intelligent green eyes.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," the boy announced and shut the door as he left.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my lady," Abelard said. "I am Baron Abelard of Miran."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kel replied. "Please call me Lady Knight." 

"I understand that the King and Lord Raoul sent you with a squad of the King's Own," Abelard said. 

"Yes, my lord," Kel answered. "Lord Raoul sent me with one squad of the Own. 

"Why did Lord Raoul send only one squad? If my men can't handle it, then many of the 

King's Own will be needed."

"Well, my lord actually wanted the Queen's riders to be sent, but the King convinced him otherwise. There are two squads of the Own stationed nearby if we need their help. I was sent because my lord felt that I would handle this situation more fairly than one of the officers. Could you tell me more about what has happened?"

While Abelard was telling her of things she already knew, Kel thought of the strange young lady she met earlier. She couldn't figure out why the woman's offer sounded so appealing. Kel brought her attention back to the matters at hand.

"The only reason that he spared you is that you had armed men with you," Abelard stated. "You can stay here in the castle while you are here to help us. Your men can stay in the barracks and take their meals in the hall."

"We'll begin our search in the morning."

"Thank you for coming," Abelard said. "You can get settled now. The evening meal starts in about an hour. Tam, the boy outside will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you," Kel said and left. 


End file.
